Nashi Dragneel Heartifilia!
by CheliaNaLuLover123
Summary: Que Haria El pelirrosado y Su rubia nakama Al descubrirr... 'TENEMOS UNA HIJA' Sumary :3 Leanla Gente Caguaiosa!
1. Chapter 1

Recuerden Lucy narra la historia.

Me encontraba sentada con Natsu a mi lado , Levy al frente de mi con Gajeel , Si se que deveria estar nerviosa porque natsu esta a mi lado , pero … no puedo , primero porque natsu es un idiota y no sabe lo que es el amor , Segundo . que me hace pensar que se fijaría en mi. Si , yo Lucy Heartifilia aprendi a conterner mis sentimientos.

Como siempre , una Pelea entre Natsu y Gray , Seguidos de una albina . Lisanna y una maga de agua Juvia. Las acosadoras numero uno de los Pobres Chicos.

Erza midiendo su fuerza con Mirajane , ya que se sentía débil estas semanas.

Y yo? Bueno en estos momentos me encontraba sentada con Wendy que tenia la pequeña charle en brasos. Y Con levy que se encontraba dsicutiendo un Libro conmigo. Ella también tenia al pequeño Lily en Brasos. Y Yo cuidaba al Baka , de Happy.

Mirajane Habia preparado un Delicioso , pescado . _Cabe resaltar que happy los quería todos para el solo._ Y Obiamente para Charle. Todos nos encontrábamos comiendo el Pescado mencionado atntes.

En cuanto Recibi una pequeña nota de Levy. Recalco esta sentada con Wendy y levy. Pero de todas maneras tenia miedo que natsu viniera y viera la nota.

Nota: (subruyado lucy , Cursivo Levy)

_Eh , lu-chan , recuerdas el libro que leimos? Del dragon y la princesa? No te resulta familiar…_

Levy , ya te he dicho que no hables asi . Me haces imaginar cosas que no son.

_Eh , lu-chan pero tu y Natsu harian linda pareja , no crees?._

Levy-chan….

Y como por arte de magia el susodicho apararecio. Natsu , apareció.

Nee, Lucee! – dijo el pelirrosado curioso – Que tanto lees en ese papelito?

No es nada Natsu – demasiado tarde Natsu me quito el papelito.

Mire a Levy-chan que estaba con cara de : ''Lo siento mucho''.

-DEVUELVEME ESO NATSU! – grite muy muy fuerte.

- oh , vamos que puede decir aquí? – dijo mas curioso aun.

Y cuando Natsu estuvo Apunto de Leer el pequeño papel…

_Las puertas del Gremio se Abrieron._

Era una pequeña niña Pelirrosada , que corrió directo hacia ami.

Mamá! – dijo la niña saltando y riendo por todos lados corriendo a Abrasarme – Te he encontrado! Y Papa? –dijo confundida.

Vio hacia la mesa donde se ubicaba El Dragon Slayer del fuego.

Alli esta! – y corrió a atraer a natsu de la mano – Papi! – canturreo la niña.

P- p – pa – papá?! – dijo natsu Alarmado.

Mamá?! – dije yo A la niña.

Esto me huele a …. Locura a Kilometros Luz.


	2. Chapter 2 : Dragon De Fuego Celestial

Capitulo 2 : Draggneel Heartifilia?

(**RECORDAR QUE LUCY NARRA MAYOR PARTE DE LA HISROTIA)**

-Mami! Despertaste! – Decia con entusiasmo la pequeña nashi.

- N-a ani?... –dije yo aun despertando de mi desmayo.

En un cuarto en que solo estaba una cama , lucy en la cama , natsu aun desmayado en el piso y Como siempre Titania y Fullbuster a su lado.

-Mami… Estas Bien? – decía la pequeña nashi? A si se llamara cierto?.

-eh? Si nashi… estoy bien… - Dije yo algo confundida y parándome de la Cama.

_Vi a natsu en el piso… Habeces puede ser lindo al dormir… Callate lucy! Recuerda… natsu no sabe lo que es ''Amor''_

-Lucy , esta niña es muy linda! –digo erza abranzando con Fuerza a La pobre Nashi.

-Gra-gracias Tia Erza! –dijo Nashi , al parecer nada lastimada por el abrazo Fuertisimo de Erza.

T-ti –tia? –dijo Titania con un aire deprimente , creo que erza no sabia si sentirse feliz porque la llamaran tia o triste porque tia es sinónimo de ''Vieja''.

Y la niña Sonrio con Esa , Dulce y entusiasta siempre , Sonrisa de Natsu.

Reconoceria Esa Sonrisa en todos lados.

-Y bien… -me puse en unclillas frente a la pequeña – Te pareces mucho ami , Tienes mis peinados , tienes un Plue , según la ropa que usas creo que yo aun te visto cierto? , tienes los gestos de …

-mis gestos… - Dijo natsu Aun Sockeado.

-papi! –dijo la pequeña subiendo a espaldas de natsu , como un Caballito

-eh? Ella será mi hija? – dijo Natsu – me agrada.

Gray Cargo a nashi.

Tio gray! Donde esta mi primo Tooka? – dijo Nashi muy risueña.

Ti ti tio?! Tooka?! – basto decir eso , gray desmayado.

-Dije algo malo? – rio muy fuerte nashi.

Mooo- es cierto! Olvide Presentarme! – dijo la niña tirándose una palmadita en la Frente.

-Soy Nashi Draggnell Heartifilia , hija de Natsu y Lucy , Mi magia es de Dragon Slayer Del Fuego Celestial , Tengo un Nicola! , el mio se llama Plue , al igual que mama , solo que mi plue es de color celeste pastel , Viaje desde el futuro porque les pedi a ustedes viajar para verlos de jóvenes , prometi volver sana y salva! A y tengo 6 años.

-kyaaaaa! Peroo si es tan tiernaaa! –dijo lucy abranzando a Nashi.

- Mami? Te puedo decir mami no? – Nashi se ponía cada vez mas tierna.

-si … puedes :D –dije sonriendo.

- entonces volveras … después de conocernos… - dijo natsu entristecido.

Fue entonces que me puse a pensar en voz alta….

Espera si nashi es mi hija… Entonces … - me puse roja- Yo y … Natsu… el … yo … tuvimos…. –Cae lucy desmayada.

**Ahora narrara natsu.**

-NATSU! –dijo nashi imitando a la perfecion a luce.

- ehhh? Nashi , tienes mi misma magia? – dijo natsu mirando con ternura a la niña.

-aye! Soy una Dragon Slayer de fuego celestial.

-Fuego Celestial?

- si , tu y mama…. _fuego , espiritus

-Espera si tu eres mi hija … Entonces luce y yo somos Enamorados?

-Aye! Dijo la pequeña tomada de la mano de su pelirrosado padre – sonríe.

-Entonces... Karyuuu Noo…

-Tekken! –completo la pequeña al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un ataque a su padre.

-Eres genial nashi! –exclamo natsu.

…..en poco tiempo llegaron a casa de luce….

Natsuu! Cuando entremos podemos comer Pescado? – dijo Happy en la cabesita de nashi.

-Claro – dijo natsu – después iremos a dormir Vale?.

Aye! – dijo happy.

Aye! –nashi imito a happy.

Luego de que nashi cocinara los pescados … al estilo mio… quemándolos con los puños del fdragon del fuego… los comimos Y le puse a nashi su pequeña pijamita.

-Papá , dormiras con Mama? – dijo Nashi Con cara picarona y resaltando el Domir.

Cosa que puso Rojo a natsu.

s- si –s i nashi – dijo Natsu Nervioso.

-Pues entonces yo dormiré afuera con happy! Acamparemos! – dijo Nashi , muy entusiasta.

_Entonces se cerro la puerta! PLAM! Y supe que nashi no me dejaría salir de allí._

_Amo a Mi hija._

Asi fue como me eche al costado de luce que seguro se habría quedado dormida-desmayada.

_Tengo una hija con luce…_

Es todo lo que yo podía pensar en esos momentos.

_O aquella vez con Gildarts…_

_-Gildarts… que es el amor.?_

_- ah… el amor , es como si sintieras que todo elmundo se desvanece_

_Al ver a esa persona especial , y tu natsu que eres dragon Slayer , solo puedes_

_Escoger a tu pareja una vez en la vida y le seras leal por siempre._

_Es una ventaja de ser un DS. _

_Se que llegara el dia en el que formes una hermosa familia natsu- dijo acarisiando mi cabeza de niño- con una Gran Chica._

_Que amaras y querras para siempre._

Gildarts tenia razón , eso Era lo que sentía , lo que yo sentía por … Lucy…

.

.

.

Y ahora se que estaremos juntos en el futuro.

-Buenas noches…. Mi Luce- susurre en el oído de lucy.

Y asi fue como pase un dia espectacular , con desmayos pero genial


	3. Chapter 3: Las Cosas Que Jamas Entendere

Capitulo 3: Las Cosas que jamas entenderé

Una hija eh…

Pues no lo se …

Es decir… A mi … me gusta? Lucy?

No… lucy no me gusta?

Verdad Me-san? –me preguntaba a mi mismo como autista-

''Amor..'' – eh natsu enverdad sabes que es eso? – recordaba lo que gray me menciono el dia anterior-.

Aparte de gildarts…

Recorde mi platica con Luce , hace unos días … antes de que estuviera tan fría como estas semanas…

_-etto… Natsu.. recuerdas nuestra platica con Mirajane?- decía luce mientras el viento agitaba sus cabellos dorados._

_-cual? –dije yo desconcertado._

_-larubia se golpeo la cara con la mano..- etto… la que nos conto de cuando encuentres a tu compañero , o pareja._

_-Eso? –dije algo ignorante- Que tiene?_

_-Natsu… tu … -dijo la rubia mientras jugaba con sus manos en los bolsillos- tu… has encontrado a tu com- compañera?_

_-…-Pensaba-No le preste atención a mira , que nos dijo? – Ladee la cabeza._

_-Nos hablo del Amor! Baka! –dijo lucee con una gota en la cabeza- Amor!_

_-A mo r? –deletree sin Entender._

_-Eso se come? –agrege luego de segundos…_

_-Natsu el amor es.. Es Cuando… _Cuando encuentras a una persona y sabes que te hace feliz que sin ella no puedes vivir , que que , bueno que quieres mucho , que quisieras … bueno tu sabes._

_-que se? –dije yo._

_-Olvidalo natsu – concluyo mi nakama rubia caminando Al frente de mi._

Fue tan Repentino recordar eso…

Bien estaba en casa de luce , Ahora. Gray y Juvia se llevaron a Nashi (mi hija) , a un hotel para niños , dijeron: pronto la traeremos en 2 dias.

Bien. Luce no estaba en Casa. Su aroma estaba en Casa , pero ella , no.

-Natsu… Que haces en mi casa – decía la rubia entrando por la puerta – Nashi no esta , Asi que… Puedes irte – dijo fría como era habitual verla ahora.

-Luce..-dije tomando sus muñecas- No vine por nashi.

Lucy se Quedo Estatica.

-Vine por ti – Conclui.

_Un Fuerte Viento entro por la Ventana._

-y porque Diablos Vendrias Por mi , Natsu Draggnell? –dijo Luce.

-por eso! –dijo natsu- Tu frialdad conmigo.

-Que dices natsu… yo no estoy… -La interrumpi.

-Luce , ambos sabemos que si lo estas- La mire esta vez con la misma seriedad que ella me daba.

-Hahaha- rei la maga estelar por lo bajo.

-Luce… Me asustas…

- Natsu… -toma sus Manos- Eres un Asexual.

-EH? –grite y se escucho el eco en toda la casa de Luce.

-Es obvio , si no has encontrado a Tu compañera. –rie – pues … eres un asexual – Lucy se tira en su cama a carcajadas.

-Lucy Heartifilia- Pierdiendo la Seriedad- Yo Jamas dejo que nadie … me diga… Asexual – Dijo Este Comenzando a hacerle Cosquillas a La usuaria de Las Llaves.

-Ya natsu! Basta! –dijo riendo a carcajadas la rubia.

-Admitelo! No Soy Asexual! – dijo El CazaDragones de Fuego divertido.

_Paran las Cosquillas._

-Bien , si no lo eres… -dijo lucy. – Natsu … Dejame intentar algo… - vio la expresión del pelirrosado. – y si prometo no golpearte.

-_bueno si me hiba a Dañar , no tenia nada de malo… no?_

Entonces note Que luce , Se acercaba mucho ami . Mucho. Cada Vez mas Hasta que nuestros Rostros Quedaron como Le parecía Mejor.

.

.

.

Frente A Frente.

Luce , solo se quedo Alli , A 5 milicentimetros de mi Rostro. Observandome. Solo Eso. De pronto mi cara se sintió como si Ardiera. Observar Detenidamente el rostro de lucy. Me di cuenta de sus Ojos Chocolate , me perdería en ellos… Sus Labios y esos Mechones Rubios que caian de Su Coleta.

-Bien , puedes Irte natsu –Volvio a Sonreir como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia.

-E-e-eso es Todo Luce? –dije yo ¿nervioso?.

-Aye! Recuerda en un 1 Dia viene Nashi , Vete Baka! – grito picara luce.

-Adios Luce! –dije Divertido , energico y Alegre Saliendo por la ventana , esperando su típico…

-EH!? NATSUU ES QUE NO CONOCES LAS PUERTAS?! – que grito.

Rei y Fui a Casa.

En donde estaba Happy.

-Frotandose los Ojitos… - Natsu.. porque tardaste tanto – Dijo el Pequeño Exceed.

Yo por mi parte solo me sente en el Sofa , De espaldas a Happy.

-Natsu? –Preocupado mi Amigo.

-Happy…

Creo que ya Encontre … A mi Compañera…

-Al mismo Tiempo que La luna Caia En su Maximo Punto- Luna llena.

Taraaaaaaa! Les Gustoo el Capitulo! Vaaa

Yo Se que siii


End file.
